A fatal disease can ruin everything, or can it?
by Lexi Clarke
Summary: A fatal disease spreads across the Valley of Peace... what a crap summary! i dont want to give away too much information...anyhow, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

KFP 3

**A/N: Hey guys, Bee here! This is my first fanfic so yea…I'll shut up now and let you read…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda unfortunately...**

Chapter 1

It was 40 degrees out, and The Dragon Warrior and The Furious Five were training once again in the training hall. They had been training for several hours and they were all feeling pretty tired.

Monkey was swinging across the monkey bars, Crane and Viper were sparring in the Swinging Clubs and Mantis was darting in and out of the Wooden Warrior like a little green hurricane.

Tigress and Po were also sparring on the edges of the jade tortoise, but it was lame sparring, as if both of them just couldn't be bothered. But Po tried to see this as an advantage. He could NEVER beat Tigress when she had maximum energy, so why not try and muster all his remaining energy and give it a shot?

He tried. He really did. But Tigress still punched him and thwacked him even with her half energy. She aimed her last kick to his stomach; it was a lame, half-hearted kick, but it still caused Po to lose his balance. With a little shriek, he toppled over the side and straight into the tortoise. He landed with a painful thud. "Oww," he moaned, rubbing the side of head. "Tigress, a little help down here please?"

"Come on, _Dragon Warrior, _you can do this by yourself," she said grinning at him.

He tried to stand, but fell down almost immediately. The whole tortoise shook, causing Tigress to lose her balance, and she too toppled inside the tortoise. The panda and the tiger master flung about inside the tortoise for a few seconds and then it came to a stop. Unfortunately, this 'stop' happened to end with Tigress lying right on top of Po.

They both turned a brilliant shade of red, and Tigress awkwardly tried to 'climb' off Po. Well, she kind of slid off him, and they both sat up, both of them still with a red flush on their cheeks. _Well, that was __**mega**__ awkward, _thought Po, as he slowly looked at Tigress. She looked at him at the same time; Jade green met ruby red, and they both turned away quickly, slightly embarrassed.

After their little awkward moment in the tortoise, Tigress attempted to climb out. She managed to get to the top, but then fell to the outside ground. Then Po climbed out, a little more successful than Tigress; he landed on his feet, for a start **(A/N: GASP!)**. Once he was out, he rushed over to Tigress's side and helped her to her feet. "Thank you, Dragon Warrior," She mumbled as she stood up.

"No problem," said Po, grinning a little bit. Suddenly Tigress swayed a little and she almost fell, grabbing onto the nearest thing before she could hit the ground, which happened to Po. Po caught her, and gently helped her back up. "Hey Tigress, what's up?" asked Po, sounding anxious. Tigress looked into his green eyes and then quickly averted her gaze. "Oh, nothing Po," she replied. "I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy, that's all."

"Yea, this heat isn't really helping anyone here," said Po frowning. "It would be good if Shifu could give us a few minutes of rest."

And right on cue, Mater Shifu walked into the training hall. All of the warriors stopped their training and ran over to Shifu. "Master," they chorused in unison. Shifu held up his paw. "No need for the formal greeting, Students," he said, getting puzzled looks from everyone. "I have come here to tell you no longer have to complete your training this evening, as this heat is not going to improve your fighting skills."

Po just stood there, and gawped at Shifu, his jaw hanging. SHIFU was letting them have the evening OFF? He glanced around at the others and noticed that they pretty much the same expressions on their faces, but not as comical as Po's.

"….But there is something else I need you to do."

Po's big, warm heart sank about a foot, and so did Tigress's. There was always a catch with Master Shifu.

"I have received a message from the children's hospital in Valley- their wards have become over crowded with sick children, who have the River Disease." Shifu heard the Warriors take in sharp breaths. He chuckled and said, "Do not worry yourselves; this disease is not contagious or fatal." He then then heard them all release a few breaths of relief.

Shifu continued: "They have asked me if all six of you would like to go the hospital and tell these children stories of how you got to be at the Jade Palace and so on an so forth, to entertain these sick children."

He looked up at the Warriors expectantly.

"Well.." Started Crane. "We don't have anything better to do on this hot day so I don't mind going. Will you come too, Viper?" He looked down at the apple-green snake. She smiled back at him. "Of course, I would love to join you!"

Viper looked at Mantis, Monkey, Po and Tigress. "Will you guys come too?"

Mantis and Monkey looked at each other. "Well, why not?" said Mantis. "It'll be fun to tell the story of when Monkey tried to eat 5 dumplings at the same time!"

The others laughed and Monkey scowled. "What about the time you tried to _carry_ 5 dumplings on your back?" he replied, looking at the green bug.

Mantis groaned. "Ok fine, you can tell that story and how it fail miserably…" He looked at Master Shifu. "We're in."

"Wonderful!" said Shifu. "What about you two?" he glanced at Po and Tigress.

Po grinned back at Shifu. "Hell yea, I'm soo coming! I can tell them all about my awesome Dragon Warriorness!"

Tigress groaned inwardly. She could tell the Po was going to enjoy boasting to all the children.

Po suddenly looked back at her. "What about you Tigress? You comin'?"

She looked at the others. She sighed. "Well, it's not going to be much fun staying here on my own.. So I'll come."

"That is excellent news!" Said Shifu. "The hospital are expecting you in thirty minutes or so."

"Whoohoo!" Cheered Po. He ran to the edge of the stairs and promptly fell down a few of the steps.

Tigress faced-pawed. Sometimes, you just couldn't help but love the Panda's cheerful nature. And with that, she and the rest of the Furious Five and Po headed off down to the Valley to the hospital.

**Ok, this turned out longer and better than I planned it to! hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter :) Read and review!**

**~Bee~ XD**


	2. Chapter 2

KFP 3

Chapter 2

**A/N: Whoa, I wrote this pretty quickly! Hope you guys enjoy… I wrote this while listening to the KFP2 soundtrack track 15 "Zen Ball Master" :D What a great piece of music…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda. Damn…**

**A/N: I would just like to say the hospital is absolutely NOT like a hospital you would see nowadays…like it would be all dark with candles for light and stuff… if you catch my drift…**

The Dragon Warrior and the furious five were running through the Valley of Peace when Tigress noticed something. She stopped and looked around. The village was usually full of people shopping for their daily groceries and children running around in the lanes, playing with their wooden dolls of her and the others. But it was quiet. Too quiet.

Po noticed that she had stopped and he ran back to join her. "Hey, Tigress!" he called. "Come on! The hospital is expecting us!"

Tigress nodded. "I'm coming!" She called back. She might not be a big fan of children, but still…the Valley felt strangely lonely without them. She ran on, and caught up with the others.

"So…" she started, trying to make conversation, when she caught up with the others. "How long until we reach the hospital?"

Crane looked around at her. "I would say about five minutes-ish," he answered. "So not long at all."

Suddenly, Tigress sneezed. The others looked at her, a little bit bemused. "Err…bless you?" said Po, a bit questioning. He looked at the others, and found that they all had shocked expressions. "Hey- guys!" He protested. "There's no need to look so shocked…she just sneezed…"

"Yea…" Interrupted Mantis. "But that's the thing! Tigress has never sneezed before, well not since we met her." He pointed at the rest of the Furious Five with his 'thingies' **(A/N: I have no idea what his 'thingies' are actually called…sorry!)**.

"Po looked at Tigress surprised. "So you've never been ill before?"

She shook her head. "Not once."

"Wow…" Said Po. "That's kinda…weird. No offence," He added, looking at Tigress.

"None taken," She replied.

"I hate to break up the moment, but really need to get going," Interrupted Viper.

"Yes, you're right Viper, come on everyone." Answered Tigress briskly And with that she started to run towards the Hospital.

~KFP~

Five minutes later, Po, Tigress and the others reached the Hospital. It was a small building, with very little windows and they still had the curtains drawn. In Po's opinion, it was a little freaky. He walked up to the old battered door and knocked three times. An old sheep answered the door.

"Dragon Warrior here, with the Furious Five," grinned Po. "Master Shifu gave us a message to come here."

The old sheep smiled. "Ah yes, please, do come in." she opened the door a little wider, inviting them inside.

Po glanced at Tigress quickly. She _really _didn't look too good. She had gone lightly pale **(A/N: If you can picture that…)**, and coughed a little. While the others went in, Tigress held back while she sneezed five times in a row. Po held back too and he walked over to her. "Bless you!" he grinned. "Again…"

She smiled weakly at him, and sneezed again. "Hm, thanks."

Po suddenly frowned at her. "Are you sure you're ok? You wanna go back to the Palace?" He asked looking concerned.

She looked at him straight in the eye. "No," she said, with a tone of finality in her voice. "I have to obey an order by Master Shifu."

"Yea, but still…" Po's voice trailed off.

"Po," Tigress said firmly and placing one paw on Po's shoulder. "I said it before and I'll say it again: I'm fine. I want to stay with you guys and I want to meet some of the children. It could be a learning experience."

"Ok," said Po, still not persuaded by her tone. He grinned at her. "The others have gone in already, come on, let's go." And with that, he grabbed her paw, and they walked the doorway into the Hospital.

**Ok, this is really bad; it's just a filler chappy, and I know what you're all thinking: WHEN IS THERE GONNA BE SOME FIGHTS? Patience guys, the good parts are yet to come…**

**Peace out!**

**~Bee~ XD**


	3. Chapter 3

KFP 3

**Wassup guys! Good to see ya again…XD**

**OMG I have to say this: for my graphics GCSE final piece, I'm making a Kung Fu Panda pop up book! How cool is that!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda…:'(**

Chapter 3

Tigress and Po entered the tiny Hospital together walking behind the old sheep. They all throught the doorway and entered to building. The corridor they came to was just about wide enough for Po and Tigress to them to walk side by side. Suddenly, Tigress realised that they were still holding hands. She smiled a small smile to herself and didn't say anything. But then Po looked down and suddenly noticed; he turned a brilliant shade red and he quickly let go of Tigress's paw. Tigress felt a dropping sencation** (A/N: Like Detonator at Thorpe Park but a lot less that that ****) **in her stomach, filled with slight disappointment. She really didn't want him to let go…

At the end of the corridor was a small room with a desk in the corner. In the corner of the desk was a little name slate **(A/N: no idea what they're actually called, sorry!) **saying "Receptionist, Mrs. Cheung" in chinese characters.

"So, err…Mrs Cheung, where's Viper and the others?" asked Po, looking around.

"Oh, The have already gone up the Childrens' Ward, Dragon Warrior," she answered looking up at him. "it's up the stairs, and the first corridor on your right."

"Got it! Thanks Mrs. Cheung," Po grinned. "Come on Tigress."

Tigress followed him upstairs to the Childrens' Ward. About two minutes later, on their right, was a set of old oak double doors. A sign in the right door read "Childrens' Ward". Tigress coughed and then pushed the door open.

The corridor they entered was so different to the rest of the Hospital, it was like they weren't in the same building. "Whoa…" Breathed Po. Tigress gave a small gasp. Po walked over to the left-hand side of the wall with Tigress close behind. "Wow, so much effort has gone into this…"

The wall they were staring at was covered with pictures; the centre one being the Jade Palace and The Furious Five standing in fighting stances in front of it.

"Hey!" cried Po indignantly. "Where am I?"

Tigress sighed. "Po, look at the paint work." She reached towards the wall and touched it; as she expected, bits of the paint crumbled and fell onto the dusty floor.

"It looks like it was painted years ago, and you became the Dragon Warrior only six months ago," She pointed out.

"Hmph. Good point," Po mumbled, under his breath. "Come on, lets keep moving."

They carried on walking down the corridor when they heard Viper's voice coming from one of the rooms. They walked towards it and they both noticed a little sign. It read "The Tiger Ward". Tigress gave a little smile. She carried on own the corridor until she came to the next set of doors. This one had a sign too, only it read "The Snake Ward". **(A/N: When I went into hospital, the childrens ward I was in had different rooms named after trees so like, "The Oak Ward" and things like that ****) **

Tigress walked back to Po. "They-they named the Wards after us…Shall we take a peek?" she asked him, gesturing towards The Tiger Ward.

Po nodded, grinning. He pushed the door open just a crack, but just wide enough for them both to look through.

The Ward was packed with young Children all sitting around Crane and Viper who were telling the story of the Dragon Warrior.

Suddenly Tigress sneezed. Viper stopped talking and everybody looked at the door. "Hey guys! Come on in!" Called Crane.

"Sure thing Crane!" said Po. As he and Tigress walked in, they were imediently surrounded by small children, who were mostly pigs, ducks and rabbits.

"The Dragon Warrior! Its so awesome to meet you!" cried a young rabbit.

"And its great to meet you guys too!" He grinned back. He really could believe that all of these children actually had the River Disease. They looked perfectly fine!

Tigress stood slightly behind Po. She felt _mega_ awkward around young children.

"Come on kids, back to your places! Master Viper still has to finish her story!" said Po. All at once the children scrambled back to their places. Po found a stool, took a place at back.

"M-Master Tigress?" a small, shy little voice came from behind Tigress. She turned around and looked down at a small young female rabbit in a dark brown robe. "Can I sit next t-to you please?"

Tigress knelt down next to her. "Of course you can," said Tigress softly. "What's your name, little one?"

"My name is Li-hua **(A/N: Meaning Pearl Blossom)**, but the children here call me Li." She answered shyly.

"Well, Li, let's go and sit next to Master Po, ok?" Tigress found a stool and sat down next to Po.

"Aww, who do we have here, Tigress?"

"This is Li," replied Tigress, smiling. "Li, This is Po."

"It is good to meet you at last, Master Po!" she smiled up at him.

Po grinned at her. Tigress set her stool down next to him and got into a comfy position. Li imediently tried to climb onto her lap. Tigress pulled her up and smiled down at her; Li beamed back and she nestled herself in Tigress's arms.

And with that, Viper carried on with her tale about the amazing Dragon Worrior.

**Ok, Iv've decided to take this not too fast so I can figure out what is gonna happen…I really have no idea where this is going! If you guys have a suggestions, send me a PM message or review **** thanks a lot!**

**~Bee~ XD**


	4. Chapter 4

KFP 3

**Hey guys! …hope you enjoy this chappy **

**I painted my nails in the yin and yang symbol! They are wicked cool!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda apart from my own characters. If you would like to use them, ask for my permission in a PM, thanks XD**

**Also, does anyone know when the series of Kung Fu Panda starts?**

**Well then! Let's crack on with the story….**

Chapter 4:

~Crane and Viper~

"…And that is the end of the Dragon Warrior's story," Concluded Viper. All of the children stared at her with disappointment. "Oh, tell us one more! Please!" One brown bunny pleaded. The rest of the children started begging to Viper.

"Yes, please tell us another one!"

"Just one more!"

Viper smiled. "Ok, just one more..." She chuckled. "Crane, you want to help me tell the story of Master Shifu?"

Crane looked at her, turning a bright red. "Who, me? Wouldn't you rather have Monkey or Mantis help you instead or…" His trailed off at the look that Viper was giving him.

"Crane, I asked you, not the others," She said quietly. "Please?"

All the children stopped talking, and looked at Master Crane expectantly. He turned an even deeper red (If that was possible) and look at the ground. "Umm, okay I'll help…"

"Yay!" cried the children.

~Po and Tigress~

"Ok kids settle down, Viper and Crane are gonna tell their next story!" shouted Po. The children immediately quietened down. "Once upon a time…" Started Crane.

Po leaned back on his stool and lent against the wall. "Well it looks like we might be here for a while…" said Po.

Tigress looked around. "We can leave, you know," She pointed out.

"Is it okay if we did? I think I need so fresh air."

Tigress nodded. "I think I do as well."

She suddenly looked back down in her arms and remembered Li. She looked at Po. "Shall I bring her with us?"

"I don't think you should," Answered Po. "But somehow i think if she woke up and you weren't here, she would probably freak out."

"So true, Dragon Warrior," Said Tigress. "We'll leave her here. I don't think we can take a patient out of the building anyway."

They both crept out of the Ward and back outside to the front of the Hospital. As soon as they were in the cool night air, Po sighed with relief. "My God, it was hot in there! I don't think I could take much more of that heat!"

Tigress nodded, but with doing so, she started to get a little dizzy. Suddenly her vision appeared blurry, and the last thing she remembered was collapsing to ground and Po shouting "TIGRESS!".

~KFP 3~

"Shh guys, she's waking up."

Tigress woke up, with a throbbing headache. She had no idea where she was, and she saw a group of 'something' standing next to her. She sat up too fast; she felt a little dizzy again.

"Hey Tigress, don't do that, you'll just faint again!"

Tigress nearly DID faint again, from relief as she recognised that voice. "Po?"

"Who else would it be?" The Panda said, grinning. He walked over to her side and behind him were the Furious Five. Tigress looked at her surroundings: She was in a Ward, a bit bigger to the Children's Ward and it held no other patients.

"Tigress, are you feeling okay?" asked a worried Viper, slithering up to her.

"Yeah are you alright man?" asked Mantis, not unkindly.

"We heard Po scream your name from outside," said Crane.

"He was so freaked out," Said Monkey, grinning.

"I was not!" Protested Po.

"Dude, you came running into the Ward screaming: 'GUYS! GUYS! TIGRESS! SHE'S FAINTED! OH MY GOD SOMEONE HELP HER!'" Joked Mantis.

Tigress looked at Po with slight surprise. Po turned bright red. "I didn't!" He said, turning an even deeper red.

_He did? _Thought Tigress. She felt a little swooping sensation in her stomach. _ I didn't know he got so worried about me…that's so sweet of him._

"I think we should let Tigress get some rest now," said Viper suddenly. "Come on you guys," As she gestured to the rest of the Five. "We should get going back to the palace."

The four of them left, leaving Po and Tigress by themselves. Tigress got back into a sleeping position, when she her Po call for someone.

"Hey, Tigress? You got a visitor."

Tigress looked down.

"Tigress?" Came a shy little voice.

It was Li.

**Ok, not the best chapter so far… review and tell me what you think **

**~Bee~ XD**


	5. Chapter 5

KFP 3

**And another chapter...wow, I'm on a roll this week! Haha XD anyhow, enjoy this chapter…hope you guys like it :)**

**Just to make this clear: Li is about 6 years old, just in case anyone was wondering :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda apart from the characters that I made up :)**

Chapter 2

"Li?" Tigress gasped. She sat up straight. "What are you doing here? It's too late for you to be awake!"

"I tried telling her to go back to sleep, but she insisted that she came and saw you," Po said, smiling.

"I-I heard Master Po shouting your name and I woke up," she said quietly. "I was worried about you…"

Tigress felt a little lifting sensation in her heart. "Aw Li…" She whispered, more to herself. She addressed the young rabbit. "Why don't you come up here?" She patted the side of her bed and she shifted over to the side. Li immediately ran over to the bed, and climbed up. She snuggled down up the covers next to Tigress. "Can I sleep here with you please?" She asked staring at Tigress with her big, brown eyes. Tigress thought for a moment. "Um…Okay."

Li got herself into a comfy position and settled down. "Goodnight, mommy…" She whispered ever so quietly.

Tigress stared down at the sleeping bunny in shock. She- She thought of Tigress as her mother figure.

"Po?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear what she said?" Whispered Tigress. "She called me her mother."

"Well, that doesn't surprise me."

"What?" said Tigress, looking surprised.

"Well, I checked Li out at the reception when you were unconscious. The receptionist said she came from Bao Gu Orphanage." Po answered quietly. "She has no parents."

And Tigress could only look at Li with great sadness etched upon her face.

**And I'm gonna leave it at that for now, so see you guys tomorrow!**

**Bee XD**


	6. Chapter 6

KFP 3

**Hiya guys! Just gotta say, I bought the cutest panda hat today; it's so adorable! :)**

**So here's another chapter, and I would like to thank ****Theihe ****who I would like to thank for helping me with the plot of my story, so big hugs and kisses to her! Lol XD**

**So here's chapter 6, hope you enjoy it…**

Chapter 6

**About 7AM:**

Tigress opened her eyes a crack. Sunlight poured in through the tiny Hospital window. She groaned ever so quietly and rolled over. That was when she noticed that Li wasn't with her. She panicked, and jumped out of the bed, and walked/ran to the Children's Ward. Once she reached the Tiger Ward, she opened the door slowly. She recognised most of the kids from the night before. She scanned the room for Li.

She found her, lying in one of the many identical wooden beds in the corner of the room. Tigress sighed with relief.

"So you were worried about where she'd gone then?"

Tigress turned around with a startled look on her face, but she came face to face with Po, and she relaxed. "Po. Oh- Well, um- yea, I was," She said quietly. "Hold on- did you stay here last night?"

Po blushed slightly. "Um- Well, yea I did. The others went back to the palace, so I decided to stay here. Just in case something happened, you know, like, we were attacked by bandits or something like that and-" He started babbling.

Tigress shook her head a grinned. She placed her paw on his shoulder; he immediately stopped talking. "Po, thank you, for staying. I really appreciate it."

Po looked startled, but then grinned. "No problem Tigress. Oh, by the way, Shifu is expecting us at the palace in half an hour. I got a message from Zeng **(A/N: aw man, I really feel for that guy, always delivering some kind of message: P) **about ten minutes ago," He added.

"So I guess we better get leaving soon then," Said Tigress.

"Looks like it. Hey what do you say goodbye to Li, eh? She's become really fond of you, you know."

Tigress gave a small smile, and she crept into the Ward. She tip-toed towards Li's bed. She leant over the little bunny, and lightly kissed her forehead. "Goodbye Li," She whispered, and she walked out of the Ward.

"Come on, Dragon Warrior," Said Tigress, looking at Po. "Let's go home."

~KFP~

**About 9AM:**

Li woke up and yawned. She sat up, and looked around, her eyes adjusting to the light. She soon realised that she was back in the Children's Ward. She jumped out of her bed and ran to the Ward where Tigress slept that night. She pushed the door open, and found the wooden bed empty.

She closed the door, and she felt tears rise in her eyes. The one person she had every felt close to, had gone.

A nurse, a sheep, saw the young girl in the corridor. "My, my," she said. "What are you doing out here, little one?"

"Please tell me," Li whispered. "Where is Master Tigress? And the Dragon Warrior?"

The Nurse looked a little surprised. "Why, they left a couple of hours ago."

Li's little face had so much sadness etched on it that the Nurse almost felt like crying. "Oh, don't worry, dear, I'm sure that they'll visit again."

Li looked up and nodded slightly. And with that she headed back to the Tiger Ward.

**OMG I really need to stop with the short chapters! Really sorry people! :O**

**~Bee~ XD**


	7. Chapter 7

KFP 3

**Hiya Kung Fu Panda fans! Hope you're all well XD**

**Ok I'm shut up now…**

Chapter 7

**~Po and Tigress back to the Jade Palace~**

"How…much…longer?" Po panted, gasping for air, as he climbed the last few steps.

"Oh come on, Dragon Warrior, the stairs aren't _that_ bad," Tigress smirked.

"No…seriously, _they're bad._"

Tigress smiled to herself. Hm. He really was kinda cute whenever he complained about the stairs. Oh HELL, WHAT WAS SHE THINKIN'? She shook her head a scolded herself. _Behave Tigress!_

She turned on her foot, when she heard a _KABOOM! _From behind her. She turned and found the Panda a few steps behind the one that he was on a moment ago. "Hey, a little help down here please?" Po asked in a voice about three pitches too high.

Tigress rolled her eyes and walked down a few of the steps towards the Panda and held out her paw. He took it gratefully. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"No problem," Tigress replied.

They looked into each other eyes. _Whoa, she has really pretty eyes, _Po thought. _But she always has that cold look in her eyes. But I know that's a bluff._

Tigress thought to herself too: _He has such wonderful green eyes…_

They both realised what they were doing and then looked away, blushing madly.

"Err…come on; Master Shifu is expecting us…" Muttered Po, dropping his gaze. He walked quickly towards the Place doors.

Tigress followed him. They both pushed the doors open. The found Master Shifu meditating at the back of the hall. **(Geez, is that all the poor man does?) **

He opened his eyes. "Po, Tigress, I see you that you came."

"Well, yea, you kinda asked for us to come," Said Po. Shifu sighed. Zeng bought his to me." He held out a sealed letter.

Po took it from him and read:

"To the Dragon Warrior…"

**And I'm gonna leave it that, I have no time to write the next part!**


	8. Chapter 8

KFP 3

**Ok, I'm gonna TRY and write a slightly longer chapter but I can't guarantee it…anyhow, enjoy! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda…**

Chapter 8

"To the Dragon Warrior,

I know that you do not know me, but I have heard of you many times. You may have heard of a Child at The Hospital in The Valley of Peace named Li Hua Ching. Bring her to Gongmen City in 6 days' time. If you do, you shall be rewarded. If not, there will be deadly consequences.

Master Huai **(Meaning 'bad'- I know it's very creative…not. There's supposed to be an accent over the 'a' but I couldn't find it, sorry :S)**" Read Po.

Tigress and Shifu looked shocked, and on the other hand, Po looked confused. "What the…how do they know about ANY of this information?" He asked, stating the obvious.

Tigress shook her head. "I don't know, but what does Li have to do with this?" Her paws balled into fists. "I won't let him get his filthy paws her!" She growled. "Not ever!"

"Tigress, let's think about this calmly and rationally," Said Shifu, looking up at her.

"Yeah calm down Tigress!" Said Po, looking a little alarmed.

"I will not!" She screamed. "She meant so much to me and-mph!" She mumbled to last part because Po had gone up to her and pulled her into a hug. "Hey, Tigress," He said quietly. "She will be fine. I know it." He felt her nod her head against his shoulder. He pulled her out of the hug and looked at her, straight into her eyes and placed his paw on her shoulder. "She a strong kid, Li. If anything will go wrong, she can look after herself for a long amount of time."

Tigress nodded again. "You're right Po."

Shifu coughed. Tigress and Po looked round at him. "Yes, Master?" Asked Tigress.

"I hate to break up the touching moment, but it seems that we have uninvited guests." He looked around them and at the Training Hall door. Tigress and Po followed his gaze, to find themselves looking at Viper, Crane, Monkey and Mantis watching them. Clearly they had heard the whole conversation, judging by the expressions they wore.

"So…" Said Crane. "What do we do?"

"We stay here," Answered Tigress. They all stared at her.

"What?" Said Mantis. "Shouldn't we go to Gongmen City and try and bring this Huai dude to justice?" He looked round at the others for their support.

"You know, I think Mantis is right for once, Tigress," Said Monkey. "We need to stop this guy from doing anything, well…bad. Who knows what he'll do?"

Viper nodded with agreement. "I've never heard of Master Huai before, and I'm sure you guys haven't either."

They all nodded. "So I think," She continued. "We need to go stop Master Huai and bring him to justice."

Hey, you stole my line!" Said Po, indignantly.

"Never mind that, Po," Said Tigress.

She looked round at the others. She was silent for a moment. "Ok, fine," She sighed. "We'll head for Gongmen City tomorrow morning."

They all started to leave the Hall, including Shifu. Po walked out beside Tigress. "You think you're gonna be ok?" He asked.

"I'll be fine; I'm just still worried about Li…." She said.

**And that's the end, folks! I AM SO SORRY THE END OF STORY GOT CUT OFF SO THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE UPLOADED YESTERDAY. APOLOGIES.**

**Bee XD**


	9. Chapter 9

KFP 3

**By the end, I meant the end of the chapter, NOT the end of the story! Sorry, I didn't make myself clear…but on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda. DreamWorks does.**

Chapter 9:

_They all started to leave the Hall, including Shifu. Po walked out beside Tigress. "You think you're gonna be ok?" He asked._

"_I'll be fine; I'm just still worried about Li…." She said._

As she finished her sentence she felt a nauseous sensation in her stomach. She collapsed to her knees, growling in pain. Po let out an alarmed "squeak!".

"Oh my GOD!" he squealed. He ran over to Tigress and fell to her side. "Tigress! Tigress, are you okay?"

She winced in reply, clutching her stomach. "Get- Shifu-" She mumbled/Growled, before she saw the world turning black (again) and she collapsed to her side, out of consciousness.

Po immediately ran out of the Training hall and found Shifu heading off to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. Po sprinted like he had never sprinted before.

"Master-Shifu-" He gasped when he had reached him.

"What is it Po?" Asked Shifu, impatiently.

"It's Tigress-she-blacked out-again-" Po huffed.

Shifu's eyes grew with terror. "Well, where is she, Panda? We need to get her to bedroom at once!"

"She's in the training hall-"

Shifu ran towards the Hall, leaving Po to catch his breath.

"You're-welcome?" Muttered Po.

**~KFP~**

Tigress slowly opened her eyes. She saw Po, Shifu and the others all crowed round her. She let out a growl, just about audible enough to hear. They all took a step back, apart from Shifu. He calmly walked up to her bed and looked straight into Tigress's eyes. "Well…with all the symptoms that you have being getting, I am under the impression that you have the River Disease."

"But all the kids at the Hospital had the River Disease and they were fine," Said Po, looking confused.

"The River Disease can be fatal for an adult. Because the hormones are fully matured the Disease can get to all the parts of the body. And it can…kill."

"How long does Tigress have?" Said Po.

"About a week at maximum," replied Shifu solemnly.

**End of chapter 9 folks! **


End file.
